


[Podfic] And My Bruises Will be Worship

by Literarion



Series: [Podfic] Things We're Forced To Name [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Human, BDSM, Crowley just needs physical pain sometimes, Crowley's got a thing for bruises okay, Crying, Established Relationship, Face Slapping, Gentle Dom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Light BDSM, M/M, Marking, Masochism, No Sexual Content, Paddling, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sort Of, Sub Crowley (Good Omens), Subspace, They should have discussed this, dont do this at home, this is not good practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion
Summary: What if when Aziraphale offered to help Crowley with his self-destructive urges, he meant something else entirely?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] Things We're Forced To Name [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706005
Kudos: 6
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] And My Bruises Will be Worship

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And My Bruises Will be Worship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21288962) by [brilliantlyordinary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliantlyordinary/pseuds/brilliantlyordinary). 



> Music: [Heartbeat, by AlekSound](https://filmmusic.io/song/5914-heartbeat) ([CC-BY 4.0](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/))  
> Cover Art: [Grin](https://green-grin.tumblr.com/)

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/And-My-Bruises-Will-be-Worship-ef2m73)

##  [Download from archive.org](https://archive.org/details/and-my-bruises-will-be-worship)


End file.
